


Anata Ga Hoshii

by thatbeggar



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: Gay, M/M, from my Wattpad, i stole the idea off my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbeggar/pseuds/thatbeggar
Summary: idek





	Anata Ga Hoshii

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my wattpad, hoke about on there to find it i aint linking it
> 
> also i really wanna be noticed by all_the_yogships over there thats why im republishing it here
> 
> sayonara!!

uhh here goes nothing  
(Tw - gay, suicide mention)  
3rd Person

Parv was bored. He could hear the click of Strife's Lofree Dot Bluetooth keyboard through the wall. How that man could even type with those interchangeable backlit keys confounded him. Was he typing on a Windows computer? Had he decided to text someone on his Android? Did he boot up MacOS from his SSD? (courtesy of Parvis himself!)

Parv had been so bored that he had started to watch tech YouTubers like Linus Tech Tips, LGR, The Computer Clan, Danooct1 and Druaga1. LGR had done a promoted video of the Dot. Parv, being very bored, bought it. It was shit. The start of the number row wasn't in the normal position - instead of being diagonally up to the left of the QWERTY row, it was diagonally to the right, so every number was bumped down one. All the keys like CapsLock, Control, Alt and Tab were the same size as the letter keys which was a nuisance for touch typing. Left Shift? Ohh, don't get him started on Left Shift. It was bigger, double the size of a normal key. That was decent. But it had two input thingies. Double clicks. Too much effort to use left shift. Eww. Parv didn't know their names. They were blue though.

Parv was a very bored man. He had a lot of time to think about life while he was bored. He had no company other than the band every few days. Strife was always locked up in his office, or out on a business trip because of Strife Industries. Parv treasured the few days he had with Will. He made him feel happy, like no one else did. It was a nice feeling. He didn't know what it was called, but it was good. Definitely very amazingly good. No doubt it was good.

Parv was quite lonely. Apart from going out to meet with the band on Mondays and Wednesdays, he only had Strife, who was always in his office. Except on Sundays. Or Tuesdays. That's when he's out on business. Some nights Parv would lurk outside Strife's office, just to catch a glimpse of him. Strife didn't mind. Parv always had a reason to be there, like he was bringing him tea or food. Strife was far too busy to go out to eat with Parvis at the dinner table. Or eat breakfast with him watching anime. He was too important to have a guitarist from a Gaijin-Alt-etc band come to business dinners with him. That's what Parvis thought anyway.

Parv was scared. He found out what the feeling was. A few hundred shitty games on GirlsGoGames.com told him that it was love. He was scared that he even knew what GirlsGoGames.com was. He began to become more reclusive as it dawned on him he loved Strife. He put a lock on his door and a sign up, reading "Fort Parvis - Important people keep out!" He felt like a six year old again. He blasted the band's and Enter Shikari's songs out on his guitar. He watched Ian the SSD King shove an SSD into everything - the first gen iPod, the WinXP machine, the Win98 machine, the PowerMac, the Mac Mini, an SSD, an SD Card, his mate's CHIP, a Raspberry Pi. Although he hadn't even put an SSD into half of those. Wishful thinking on Parv's side. Parv got into building computers and started selling them. He also started to make a YouTube channel out of it. People liked him. Some Elevens even started to watch him. He DMed them and asked them to keep it a secret from the band and the fandom. They were good people, and respected their elders, and kept their promise.

Strife was worried. Parv hadn't left his room in ages, just to get parcels and to post stuff. Massive boxes, the size of Strife didn't think he was eating. He decided to take a week off work to try and coax Parv out. He hadn't seen the man in weeks. Just heard him taking (to a camera?) and playing guitar. Really loud guitar. The sign on the door felt condescending towards Strife, like he was trying to say he didn't like him. As if he was mocking his job. Strife wondered what had turned him from the childish, fun-loving extrovert he was into this new mature, introverted man he was. He missed getting tea left beside his door every couple of hours, or a bowl of pasta and cheese. He missed Parv.

Strife was confused. He never felt much towards Parv, just the usual friendship you'd have towards your housemate. Now, with Parv in his room all the time, he felt a gaping hole there. He felt something for Parv, but what? He was his best friend! There was nothing more between them than there was between Bert and Ernie. (Wait. Weren't they gay icons?!) Strife had decided that was it. He was going to talk to Parv. Taking two mugs of tea, he approached the door of Parv's room when he wasn't talking to himself. Oh, that voice. He could have it on repeat for a week. He told himself to stop. Knocking the door, he tried to open it. It was locked. He shouted for Parvis to open it. Nothing. Knocking it louder, he shouted again. Parv's reply was something else. A mumbled piss off from the man was all he got that time. Will sighed. He shouted one last time and mentioned that he had tea. The door opened almost immediately.

Strife was shocked. Parv's usually bright brown eyes were dull and tired. The rings below them were nothing ordinary. His luscious hair was scruffy and greasy. It took all of Strife's will to not to hug Parv to death. He put the mug into Parv's hand and walked in. The floor was covered in computers and parts of computers and wires and cables and connectors and it was a mess. He avoided the computery stuff and sat on his bed. They talked for a while. Parv broke down a few times. Strife mentioned that he was scared Parvis wasn't eating. He lifted Parv's shirt up and looked at him.

Strife was horrified. The man he had come to know and love was literally just skin and bones. He could make out every single one of Parv's ribs, which was worrying. His muscular arms from playing guitar and working out were scrawny sticks poking out from a thin tree. All over the inside of his left arm was covered in red lines, most faded. He stared at the mess he had created and cried into Parvis's chest.

Strife was upset. He had locked himself in his office and worked all day and all night and ignored the other man and caused Parv to act the same way towards him. He had caused the love of his life to starve himself to the verge of death and now that he had seen Parvis he was scared and worried and angry and all the negative emotions ever discovered and everything went black.

Parv was shocked. The man he had an uncountable amount of feelings for had just seen him and cried and fainted. He had done something. Something very bad. He cleared some stuff off his bed and pulled Will down gently to lie down. He held him close and wondered what Strife had saw to cause this to happen. He lifted the hem of his own shirt and looked. His once toned body was gone. He could make out every one of his own ribs and, when he looked at his hands, all of the joints and knuckles. This was bad. But why had Will had such a bad reaction to him? Did he..? No, he definitely didn't like Parv like that. Parv put it down to the fact they were housemates. You're not meant to feel that way towards your housemate, right?

Strife was startled. He couldn't remember where he was, or why he was there. The calling of his name from beside him reminded him of everything. It came flooding back like a nightmare. He turned around and saw Parv, his skin now translucent, looking at him with a worried face. He began to sit up, when Parv gave him a glass of water. He gratefully took it and drank a few Sips_ of it. They looked at each other, and Strife began to lean in. They met in the middle, and Parv kissed back.

Parv was shook. The love of his life had just kissed him. He was about to lean in again, but Strife ran out and locked his office door. He slammed his fists against it, trying to open it, but to no avail. He was weak, not the strong Parv he used to be before locking himself away. A weak Parvis, who couldn't do heavy lifting for the band. A weak Parvis, who couldn't tell his best friend about his feelings for him, who locked himself away to hide them. A weak Parvis, who didn't eat in hopes to deteriorate away to death so he wouldn't have to face Will. A weak Parvis, who after trying to starve himself to death tried to kill himself multiple times. He crumbled down in front of Will's door, crying, in pain, in sorrow, in anger, in all the feelings he had ever felt, and stayed there. He didn't notice Will unlock the door, or him open the door. He didn't notice the other man picking him up easily and taking him into his room. He didn't notice Strife laying him down on the bed, or wrapping him in blankets. The only thing he noticed was the other man kissing him on the forehead and whispering, "I love you".

***

Parv was content. It had been a year since he had been found by Strife in his room, a year since they had confessed their love for each other. They were walking together, hand in hand, and he had something in his pocket. A small box, with a ring. He had been planning it with the band for weeks. The plan was, they were going to one of the band's concerts, and at the end, Kogie and Parv were going to sing an extra song song. Shi no Barado. Kogie in English, Parv in Japanese. He had been practicing his singing and was gonna lay off the screaming for once. When they arrived at the concert, Parv kissed Strife goodbye as he went to help set up the stage. A few hours later, the crowd was gathering. Parv looked out from backstage and saw Will's freckles glowing gently in their usual way. He waved over to him, and Parv waved back, making the freckles glow a bit brighter for a few seconds.

Will was excited. The crowd had gathered a lot since he had seen Parv. He was wearing teenage emo band trash Stan clothes and he didn't care. He was there to see his boyfriend shred guitar and cheer and see his mates take the piss out of each other and it was gonna be great. The band walked on stage and loads of teenage female band trash screamed. They were too young for the concert. No one cared. They payed good money to get there. The music began, and Will's freckles shone in the dark venue with the crazy lights and all that cool stuff.

Parv was hyped. They had just played their last song, and he lay down his guitar and picked up Sporkles*'s acoustic. Kogie kept his bass as Parv spoke into the Michaelphone.  
"Uhh, so that wasn't our last song. We're doing one more, Leo and Jonny and I. No Spork* this time haha." Someone screamed Wonderwall and someone else shouted "He's called Breadkles* you meanie!!" Everyone laughed.  
"Nah, not Wonderwall, not this time. Yeah we're singing this for a really special dude who knows who he is. Look at his freckles guys!" Will's freckles were shining really brightly. Some kid shouted "ERHMEHGERD IT'S STROOFE!!" Eveyone laughed again. 

"So, anyway, we're gonna play Shi No Barado, and no ones gonna sing Beckii's parts apart from the solo so you lads can. Or even better harmonize with me in Japainian!" Laughter ensued as they prepared to sing.  
They sang.

Strife was blushing so hard he was overpowering the actual lights in the venue. Some kid asked if they could get a selfie with him. He agreed. It was sick. Then he went back to watching Alex sing. He was mouthing the words in Japanese, to match his boyfriend's attempts to sing. The song was over too quickly, and Parv began to speak.  
"William Strife, get your ass up here!"  
Strife made his way up to the stage, almost getting crushed in the process(or). Parv pulled him up and he looked out at everyone, blushing so brightly that he was pretty blinding. Not very blinding. But still blinding.

Parv was ready. He had everything planned and now that Will was up beside him everyone knew what was happening. Except Strife. He was an alien so he didn't understand love until he saw what ignoring that's sharp twang in his stomach did to Parv. Parv glanced over to Kogie and Leo, who were outrageously close to each other (homo maybe?), nodded at him to do it.  
"Will, there's something I need to ask you. You've been one of my only sources of happiness since last year, and way beyond. You've always been there for me, and I love you so much. William Strifey, will you do me the honours of marrying me?" Parv said, getting onto one knee and holding the ring in his hand.  
"OF COURSE!!" Strife yelled, leaping down to hold Parv close to him. Parv slipped the ring onto Will's finger, and whispered, "I love you,".


End file.
